


The Perfect Combination of Sex and Desire

by malevolent_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Car Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: A quick and extremely dirty one shot between Hook and Swan.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	The Perfect Combination of Sex and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I watched this show but I had an idea for a steamy sex scene and it totally works for Hook and Swan. I hope you enjoy. This takes place shortly after the season six finale.

The rain was falling hard and fast.

In fact, it was coming down too hard and too fast for even the roads to be visible or the streetlights’ beams above to permeate through the curtains of water falling from the sky. Given the conditions, it was better to be safe than sorry and Killian Jones decided right now wasn't the best time to be operating a motor vehicle. Besides, driving a stick-shift was a challenge for him in the first place, given the fact that he had to use his hook to steer. 

Pulling over to the side of the road, Killian clicked on the emergency flashers and put the yellow Volkswagen Beetle in park.

Glancing over at his wife, the pirate could see the fear glistening in her eyes along with her tight lipped expression and the white-knuckled grip she had on the handle above the window. This wasn't like her. She had faced dire situations time and time again, why was a little rain bothering her now?

"Love," he asked, "what's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma muttered in return.

He and Emma had very recently found out that she was expecting. Perhaps, after years of particularly nasty incidents, she no longer had the aptitude for such unexpected situations given her condition. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “It’s okay. We can wait out here until the rain clears.”

“That might be hours,” Emma fretted, absentmindedly tucking a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Well, Killian knew what would take her mind off the situation at hand. Reaching out and dragging his fingers along the edge of her red leather jacket, the durable yet flexible material sliding beneath his fingers, Killian remarked, “I think I know a way to pass the time.”

Emma was quick to catch on to what he was implying.

“We could get caught,” she said with hesitation. “The windows aren’t exactly tinted.”

Killian grinned wickedly as he slid his hand down the front of the fitted dress she was wearing and cupped her breast.

“Dirty girl like you had never minded putting on a show before...”

Beneath his hand, he could practically feel her heart beat faster and her breath hitched as he lightly pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

“You going to talk dirty to me, pirate,” she asked.

“Only if you moan like a dirty fucking whore,” he answered.

The fear in her eyes had gone away, the danger of driving in the rain now eliminated. The look she had now was of a very different nature. Emma shifted in her seat and Killian knew her well enough to know the answer to his next question before he even let the words fall from his lips.

“You’re already wet, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Emma returned with a not so sheepish grin.

“You want to show me?”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Emma hummed.

Lifting her pretty ass off the seat, Emma reached under her skirt and slid her panties out from under her. The pale skin of her legs contrasted against the bright red of the skimpy piece of fabric as she slid them down her long legs. Quickly stepping out of them, Emma handed them off to Killian.

“See for yourself.”

It was evident and he could clearly see the damp patch of her slick arousal, coloring the cotton crotch of her panties.

Giving her a sideways smirk, he pushed, “Surely you have more than that. Don’t you want to show me how wet I make you.”

Emma’s fingers traveled under her skirt once more and quickly emerged, her digits glistening with her dewy juices. Offering them over for Killian’s examination, she returned that same smile he had given her a moment prior. 

The smell of her arousal was intoxicating and he found himself unable to resist the urge to lick her fingers clean. Sucking on the fingers in his mouth for just a second, Killian eyed her hungry.

Pulling his lips away with a pop, he demanded, “You’re sweet but I want more than just a taste. I want to see that cunt.”

Glancing through the windows and at the surrounding area, Emma seemed to evaluate the opaqueness of the rain before turning in her seat, splaying her legs wide, and lifting her skirt.

There it was, her pretty pussy on display.

The puffy lips of her outer labia did little to hide the swollen and excited flesh of her sex. The ruffles of her inner labia were slick and deepened in color as blood rushed to the area.

“Oh, Love,” Killian gasped, feeling his own cock respond to the sight, “you are fucking beautiful. Like the sea on a still night, there is not a single imperfection to be seen. You’re perfect combination of sex and desire. A hurricane of erotic pleasure.”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” Emma muttered, leaning her head back against the glass before pulling down the neckline of the dress to expose her lovely pair of tits, “go on.”

“Fuck,” Killian growled, “ you are the very definition of sinful immorality. You’re the type of woman that inspires myths of mermaids, naiads, and kelpie. Creatures that lure men into chaos with their sexual prowess. Bet you like that, being the center of attention because you are a wanton slut.”

Rubbing the cool steel of his hook along her inner thigh, Killian pulled at the fly of his trousers with his other hand. If he didn’t get his cock out quickly, he felt like he might burst. Finally, freeing himself, he gave himself a few good wanks before placing his hand back on his wife. 

“I’m going to finger fuck your sloppy cunt,” he told her. “I’m going to make you cum so hard you’ll feel it for days. And then, I’m going to have you hanging off my cock like the fucking dirty whore that you are.”

And with this declaration, Killian sunk two fingers in her wet twat.

_Fuck._

She felt amazing.

The warm heat of her sex enveloped his digits, soaking them immediately. The soft muscles of her pussy squeezing his fingers as he felt for the spot he knew made her feel best. Wiggling the tips of his fingers, he thrust his hand back and forth.

Focused on inducing as much pleasure as he could as he was raking over the beauty of her face, tits, and pussy, with his eyes, Killian said the most filthy things he could imagine.

“You are such a perfect slut. Letting me finger-fuck you here.

“Look at you, not a single care that someone could walk by and see you.”

Killian kept rubbing his own cock while telling her what she needed to hear.

“Anyone could walk by and look in and see your cunt.

“Your pretty cunt.

“Wide open.

“And those tits... babe…

“Any man seeing those would want to get their mouths on them immediately. And I wouldn’t blame them. You are the epitome of all things carnal. It wouldn’t be long before they’d want more. And you’d give it to them. You’d let them do anything to you. Because you know what you are, don’t you? A fucking cum dump.

“Filthy.

“Cum-hungry, cunt.

“You just want to get your whore holes filled.

“But you’re mine, hear me?

"Mine to fuck.”

Emma’s chest was heaving and pinpricks of sweat were appearing along her skin. Moaning loudly, her voice was all but absent as she mouthed words he could not hear.

But he knew what those words were: “more” and “please” and “don’t stop.”

Killian continued talking as dirty as he could, pausing only to change the position of his hand so he could rub her clit with his thumb.

“Look at you, slut. Begging for more.

“I’m finger fucking you like a cheap hooker and still you want more.

“Dirty cum slut, can’t wait for a big cock to spread those pussy lips wide.”

“Ugh,” Emma groaned, suddenly bending forward and yanking his head down into her lap.

Apparently, she was more interested in having his mouth on her than to allow him to continue talking.

Her fingers gripping the strands of his jet black hair tightly, the soft skin of her inner thigh rubbing against the rough stubble of his face, she ground her clit up and against his outstretched tongue. 

She tasted heavenly.

Using the tip of his tongue, the pirate fondled her clit. All the while his fingers were buried in her twat as he played her like a fiddle. Within moments, he could feel her clamping down on his fingers, as tremors of ecstasy ripples through her core.

Not wanting her moment to end, Killian pressed his head down, suckling on her clit as she rode his hand until the tension of that climatic release left her body... and still, he sucked her clit

It wasn’t until the last aftershocks had left her body did he finally let off.

“More,” she said softly, turning in her seat and lowering the backrest.

Shimming down his trousers over his hips, Killian quickly maneuvered (and rather clumsily) to the passenger side.

His cock was hard and dripping precum. Taking just a second to align himself with Emma’s cunt, he quickly found his mark. With one swift push, he entered her sloppy pussy.

 _Fuck_.

If he thought she had felt good around his fingers, the way she felt around his cock was ecstasy. 

As much as he liked to brag about stamina, once he had started he had found himself quickly overwhelmed by her presence. It didn’t take long. He probably only lasted a minute or two. Thrusting into her, Killian’s climax hit him hard. 

“You like that?” he growled right before he came. “You like being knocked up like the dirty filthy wench that you are.”

Emma didn’t reply but simply grabbed his hips and pulled him against her, hard. He’d have bruises in the morning, not that he cared.

Bucking his hips forward, his cock spewed forth thin ropes of cum, filling her with his seed.

Panting heavily, muscles shaking, Killian rested his head on Emma’s bare chest as she practically purred in satisfaction.

Quite unexpectedly, there was a flash of blue and the whoop of a police siren. This was all it took to alert them to the fact they were not alone.

Startled, Killian haphazardly pulled up his pants and climbed back up into the driver’s seat. Not the easiest feat to accomplish with one hand and a hook. 

A second later, a tap on the window and the beam of a flashlight preceded Killian rolling down his window. Seeing who it was, the pirate cursed under his breath.

“You two okay?” Sheriff Nolan asked. “I saw you had the flashers on.”

Groaning and wishing he could somehow find himself magically transported to another realm, Killian tried to keep his voice calm as he answered his father-in-law.

“We’re fine,” Killian said.

“Emma, sweetheart,” David added, bending down further so he could take a look at his daughter in the passenger seat, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah, Dad,” she answered, shifting in her seat. “We’re just waiting for the rain to stop.”

Glancing at his wife, Killian didn’t envy her, sitting there with a pussy full of cum. But at least she had gotten her top pulled up and skirt down before her father had gotten to the vehicle. He was just hoping that David wouldn’t notice his fly was still undone. 

“Alright,” David said, straightening up and giving the door frame an absentminded tap. “You two stay safe.”

“Will do,” the pirate muttered curtly, glad that _Charming_ was finally departing.

Rolling the window back up, Killian looked over at Emma who was beet red with the laughter she was holding back.

Shaking his head, Killian rolled his eyes and waited for the rain to stop.


End file.
